There has been known an image forming apparatus including a plurality of cartridges which are arranged in parallel in a predetermined direction, and a cartridge holder which integrally supports the cartridges and is mounted to an apparatus main body such that it can be withdrawn from the apparatus main body in the predetermined direction (for example, see JP 2010-054837). Specifically, according to this technique, each cartridge is provided with a handle member protruding upward. A user can remove each cartridge with holding the handle member after withdrawing the cartridge holder.
However, according to the above configuration, when the cartridge holder is accommodated in the apparatus main body, the handle member is left with protruding upward. Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare a large space for accommodating the handle member in the apparatus main body, so that the size of the apparatus cannot be reduced.